June 2018
Thursday Version: v0.158 ;Ready Player Two, Tier 4 Features: * Added tier 4 objectives to Ready Player Two. * Added the Digging A Little Deeper weekend buff, starting Friday at noon (PST) Changes: * (May 25) Gave Rex the x4 multiplier every 25 levels upgrade. Fixes: * (May 25) Fixed the Black Market achievement saving. * (May 25) Fixed the Mission Adrenaline talent buff resetting if you completed too many missions. * (May 28) (PC) Fixed leveling up Crusaders injuring them for various lengths of time. * (May 30) (PC) Fixed the values of Rex's Black Market bonuses. * (PC) Fixed a display issue with tooltip when hovering the Idol icon. * Minor text fixes. Friday Version: v0.159 ;The Search for Simon, Year 2 Features: * Added the The Brits Strike Back weekend buff, starting today at noon (PST) * Updated The Search for Simon for year 2: *** Added 5 tier 2 objectives: * Recruit Skeletom: Reach area 300 without getting spooked to death. * Recruit The Game Goblin: Reach area 300 with a cave-dwelling creature. * Gaming the System: Reach area 400 by any means necessary. * Grumpy Gamers: Reach area 450 with your good pals and these special guests. * Going Viral: Reach area 500 as your social media apps cease to function. * Tier 1 recruit objectives will automatically be marked as complete if you recruited their Crusaders via missions. * Objectives for a specific tier will now drop tier specific event chests, which only contain loot for Crusaders unlocked in this event at that tier. * Free play will continue to drop all-tiers silver and jeweled event chests. * You can now select the tier of event chest you wish to purchase in the store. All chest tiers (and the all-tiers chests) will award the bonus golden epic if you make a real-money purchase. Changes: * The “Grididivs, Consumer of Worlds” mission now awards 2 Jeweled Chests * (Jun 5) Challenge objectives now all have the same difficulty as World's Wake instead of being based on the difficulty of the campaign they come from. Fixes: * (Web) Reduced severe lag that affected up-to-date versions of Flash * Minor text fixes. Friday Version: v0.160 ;Streams of Fun Weekend Buff Features: * Added the the Streams of Fun weekend buff (starting at noon PDT today) Changes: * (PC) Mindy can now trigger the “That Just Happened” achievement Fixes: * Minor text fixes. * (Jun 21) The Game Goblin no longer has the “Animal” tag * (Jun 18) Fixed Golden items disappearing when purchasing the Yogscast Starter Pack * (Jun 18) Fixed the Radioactive Skeleton graphic not showing up. * (Jun 19) Mindy mimicing the Game Goblin should no longer crash the game. * (Jun 21) The Game Goblin's Cave-Bound tooltip now shows its duration in seconds. * (Jun 19) Fixed an issue where Silver Yogschests were crediting gear for Game Goblin and Skeletom before you owned them. * Silver and Jeweled All-Tier YogsChests now mention that they can drop gear for Skeletom and The Game Goblin Thursday Version: v0.161 ;Alien Invasion Day, Year 3 Features: * Updated the Alien Invasion Day event for year 3: ** Added 5 tier 3 objectives: * Recruit First Lady Smithsonian: Reach area 500 without any silly humans. * First Contact: Reach area 600 before negotiations break down. * Alien Circuitry: Reach area 650 with an alien bomb in tow. * Strange Bedfellows: Reach area 700 with your new alien besties. * Abduction: There is no need to reach area 750. Everything is fine. Do not worry. * Tier 1/2 recruit objectives will automatically be marked as complete if you recruited their Crusaders via missions. * Objectives for a specific tier will now drop tier specific event chests, which only contain loot for Crusaders unlocked in this event at that tier. * Free play will continue to drop all-tiers silver and jeweled event chests. * You can now select the tier of event chest you wish to purchase in the store. All chest tiers (and the all-tiers chests) will award the bonus golden epic if you make a real-money purchase. Fixes: * (PC) Mindy’s Mimic will now copy newly purchased formation abilities, when Mimic is reapplied. * (Mobile) Fixed monsters at area 1600+ on World's Wake having infinite health, even with the new e400 cap unlocked from the "To Infinity and Beyond" objective. * Minor text fixes. See Also Category:News Archives